


The Moon and The Stars

by LionCity_Gxrl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst (?), F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Yams is not here, he was just mentioned, idk how to tag, its on my mind for days, need to let it out somehow, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionCity_Gxrl/pseuds/LionCity_Gxrl
Summary: In Japan, they don't say "I Like You" they say "The moon is beautiful isn't it?" Y/N decided to say it to Tsuki. But what is his reply?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Moon and The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Omg... this been on my mind.. if there is any mistake... please forgive me. Also forgive me if this is bad. Its my first story. I just need to let it out of my system and I am very well procrastinating.....
> 
> Enjoy!

Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi and L/N Y/N. 

This is the three names that is always said together. No one have ever seen one without the others. Everyone always wonders how you guys become friends. If you ask them, they wouldn’t know too. They would just simply say “It just happen.” 

However, there is a problem. Y/N likes Tsuki. Not like him as a friend but like him more than that. Yet Tsuki have only one place in his heart and it’s taken. The way he looked at him when he is not looking. The way Tsuki smiles when he talk about something happened in class as if we were not there. The way Tsuki sneak him a few more chocolates. The way Tsuki let him hug him longer. One can even say he was in love. Yet Y/N still hold on to hope that she might be reading it wrong. It’s a false hope. But hope is still hope, right?

July 7 is approaching soon. There is a festival known as Tanabata, the “star festival”. According to a Chinese legend, the two stars Altair and Vega, which are usually separated from each other by the milky way, are able to meet. Y/N knew that Yamaguchi have something to attend to with his family. She thought of going to the festival with Tsuki.

“Tsuki! Come with me to the Tanabata Festival!”

“No.”

“I’ll treat you food for the whole week!”

“No. I can pay for myself thanks.”

“Oh come on dude. It’s once a year! I’ve never been there before! I would ask Yams but he is busy. You know what, I’ll treat you strawberry shortcake for a year! Just tell me when you want it. and I’ll buy it for you!”

“… Fine. You better do so dumbass.”

\--- July 7---

Y/N waited for Tsuki by the entrance. He was late. After 20 minutes, he arrived in his yukata and his earphone around his neck. Y/N heart was about to burst, her throat dried up. God damn does he look good. 

“Oi. Let’s get this done and over with.”

“uh.. yeah, lets! Didn’t know you can look good. Maybe you should wear yukata forever!”

“And you look ugly. Come on dumbass. You better still keep your promise!”

“Hmph! When someone compliments you. You should compliment them back idiot! And slow down you bean sprout!”

“Whatever. Keep up with me and hold on my shirt. I do not want to try to find a shorty in the middle of the crowd”

Insufferable is what he is. But boy do Y/N love him. When he said that you felt heat. Intense heat through out your body. 

Tsuki and Y/N finally got to the spot where they can write down their wishes and hope it came true. Y/N begged Tsuki to write it down. Took a good 5 minutes to convinced him. With him saying its dumb and stupid. So with their backs turn towards each other, they began writing. This is to make sure he does not read what Y/N wrote. After a few minutes, they hang their wishes and walk away. They were exhausted and decide to sit at an open space to rest. 

Y/N sat on the grass. A Few minute later, Tsuki came with 2 drinks in hand and plop down beside them. Both of you were quiet. Not talking for a while, just admiring the night sky. The moon is bright. The stars is complimenting the sky too. It was beautiful. 

“What the hell. I'm going to say it. “ Y/N thought to herself. Y/N look at Tsuki and admire his face. He have long lashes. His nose is cute. Y/N wishes they can run their hair through his soft hair. Y/N wishes so many things that day. They do not know if god is even listening at that point or maybe they did. But gave up.

“ Oi Tsuki. The moon is beautiful isn’t it?” Y/N continues staring up. They are afraid to see his face. But felt Tsuki turn his face really quickly when he heard what Y/N said. He kept staring as if they are still trying to process what was just said. After a while, Y/N turn towards him. Looking at him, waiting for his reply.

“Damn after all this years, I still have not master on how to read Tsuki face. Well, hope. Hope is all I got.” Y/N thought. Y/N wasn’t breathing at all staring into his golden-brown eyes. He finally look up to the sky again.

“Y/N… The stars are even more beautiful” 

Ah.

There it is.

If heart break could be heard. Everyone in the festival can hear Y/N heart breaks into pieces, tiny little pieces. Y/N let out their breath they were holding for so long. They knew this would happen. Yet, it still happen. Y/N thought they were prepared. But nothing can prepare them for the real thing. Y/N took a deep breath and said

“Figured. It’s him isn’t it?” Tsuki did not answer. He don’t have to. They both knew the answer. 

“Oh well. Don’t worry, I still keep my promise! You better do something about it tho. Heard some girl wanted to confess to him. WHAT? I’m joking. Sorry… Anyway.. Come on! Let’s go home! I’m tired!” Y/N got up quickly and walk away. But Tsuki managed to stop them.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I was holding on to false hope. I just wanted to get an answer to get over it. So yeah! By the way, can we stop by somewhere to buy Yams something from the festival? He gonna get sad if we never buy him anything! How about that shop we went in! Saw a frog plushie there! Let’s go! Before it sold out!” Y/N dragged him there. For once, Tsuki let them. Y/N will forever cherish today.

Sometimes, wishes don’t come true. Maybe it’s for our own good. But the moon was really beautiful that day.

**Author's Note:**

> "The stars are even more beautiful" is like a soft reject to "The moon is beautiful isn't it?"
> 
> How did it go? Is it good/bad? Please tell me.. So I can improve on myself.


End file.
